Beatboxing Beans
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: Raj and Samson discovered that they have gained the ability to produce sound effects from their mouths and planned to use their new talent at the second talent show tonight at Camp Kidney. Will they succeed and win it? Let's find out.


**Beatboxing Beans.**

**Note: This story might contain sound effects used in the story and I'm never good at those but still, I tried my best to make it realistic. Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo or anything linked to it. Joe Murray owns it and I only own the story idea.**

* * *

><p>At Prickly Pines one day, Raj and Samson are walking and talking about plans for later.<p>

"So Samson looking forward to the second talent show tonight?"

"Yeah Raj! But I wonder what should we do at the talent show since we signed up together to perform."

"I don't know! But one time we sang "Camptown Racers" in Edward's choir.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! and Lazlo even danced in the middle of the singing which was awesome."

The talking continues until they made their way to the Prickly Pines grocery store which just opened recently as they are sent by Chef Mcmuesil to buy some ingredients for him. After gathering what they need, they waited in line for a few minutes until something unexpectedly happened in this scene.

"BOOM!"

"Raj, what was that?"

"Uhh...nothing Samson, nothing."

Then..."BOOM!"

"Samson, did you..."

"I...uhh...don't think so Raj. Aww nerts."

But it slipped off cause the next thing they knew it.

"BOOM CHING BOOM, BOOM BOOM BOOM, PWERK BOOM BOOM, BOOM BOOM, PWERK PWERK CHCHCHCHCH..."

Upon hearing all these unknown sound effects, everybody in the store began to feel annoyed by this and soon enough, they ran out of the store shrieking like they have been attacked by terrorists. By the time Raj and Samson are done with their unknown sound effects, the whole place was empty but the store owner who was a hippie gorilla was enjoying it.

"Dudes that was some beatboxin ya doin in here yo!"

"Hold on we're beatboxing?" asked Samson.

"Yeah dudes! Beatboxin is a form of vocal percussion witch involves the art of makin sound effects from yur mouth dudes!"

"So we're doing this just now by using our mouths? asked Raj.

"Yeah dudes! and I mus say that its not that bad! Hey did ya know I used to do that too? But I quit to run tis store but hey, I got something that might help ya out and don't worry, you don't hav ta make any payment to it!"

He went to his storage room and after a few minutes came out with a book in his hand. He gave it to Raj and he read it. It's called "The Art of Beatboxing". "This might be useful..."Raj thought to himself.

"So wat ya tink?" asked the hippie gorilla.

"Well it has some information about how can improve on our skills and a list of sound effects that can be made vocally." answered Raj.

"Yeah! Thanks for the book and we got to go somehow." explained Samson as he paid for the groceries to the hippie gorilla and after a few minutes, they left without a problem.

On their way back to camp, "Aww nerts! If you ask me, I feel like we are only at the beginner level of beatboxing." stated Samson as right now, he was reading the book.

"Well we can start practicing and improving our new skill since today we both have discovered it and we can perform it in the talent show." suggested Raj.

"Yeah! Why not Raj! How about this, drop by at my cabin at 3 in the afternoon and we can get started on it! Besides Dave and Ping Pong would not be here so I have the whole cabin myself."

"No problem Samson! I'll see you then."

* * *

><p><strong>At Fava Cabin later on exactly at 3 in the afternoon...<strong>

When Raj arrived at Fava cabin, he brought in some disco equipment filling Samson's head with curiosity.

"So we're going to use this in the talent show?"

"Of course! and by the way, did you deliver the groceries to Chef Mcmuesli?"

"Well, it was easy as pie."

**(Flashback)**

"Chef Mcmuesli! got the groceries." Samson called out when he arrived at the Mess Hall. However, there was no answer. So, "Murp, never mind." and soon enough, Samson threw the groceries at the counter and "BONK!" "What the heck?" a voice yelled out loud. "Aw nerts! got to go!" thought Samson as he left the Mess Hall quickly.

**(Now)**

"So all is well right?" asked Raj.

"Don't worry Raj, what we should worry more is using our beatboxing skills at the talent show." suggested Samson.

"I don't want waste time then, let's get started on our new talent." Raj declared as he opened the book and he and Samson browsed through it learning the levels of sound effects and looking at the list of the many different types of sound effects and how to produce it.

"Hey look Raj! they even had a fart sound effect! Let's give it a "sound" shall we?"

"Why not! I even wonder what it sounds like."

So they let out a "PEEEEEFFFFFF" sound effect so loud that outside the cabin, Dave and Ping Pong who were walking heard it and...

"Nice." Dave complimented as he "POW!" his brother on the arm.

"What was that for brother" asked Ping Pong and soon enough, the loons began to argue and fight for no reason not knowing that back at the cabin, Raj and Samson are snickering with excitement.

"That was hilarious!" Samson exclaimed with laughter.

"Yes indeed but once is enough! We have to get started for tonight and I got a plan to combine some DJ skills and beatboxing."

Upon hearing it, Samson gave Raj a hi-5 and two started working on the plan. Tonight's talent show will be a one heck of a surprise to everyone in Camp Kidney.

* * *

><p><strong>That night...<strong>

"So, are you ready? Raj asked.

"Hold on, I'm still getting ready." answered Samson as he got dressed up in his grey pants and he's also wearing his yellow T-shirt and a khaki vest with a red headband tied around his forehead. "Murp, do I have to wear this?"

"Of course, we dress to kill." answered Raj who was wearing a blue shirt with a pink vest and brown pants and a green headband tied around his forehead.

Wasting no time, Samson suited up and joining Raj, they headed to the talent show. When they arrived, they found their fellow scouts with some seated and some performing. They even met Slinkman who was marking the attendance of the performers at the backstage.

"Ah yes, Raj and Samson, just in time all right! everybody's here, perfect!" exclaimed Slinkman as he finished the attendance and hurried to meet Lumpus for the scoutmaster and his assistant are the judges for the second talent show.

"Slinkman, seriously do we have to do this "dirty work" every summer?" asked Lumpus.

"Actually yes sir. Like I said before in the first talent show, it helps scouts to build up their self-esteem and now to unleash their hidden talent sir." answered Slinkman.

"And like I said before, some people don't deserve self-esteem and now, some people seriously don't have their inner talent." Lumpus muttered to himself with disapproval.

Meanwhile back at the back stage, Raj and Samson are making preparations when...

"Hey you two! What is this? A fashion show? HAHAHA!" laughed a voice. Looking around, the duo turned and saw Edward and his choir laughing and staring at them although...

"Why are we laughing?" asked Chip.

"I don't know. For what?" Skip replied to him as Edward upon hearing their talk shook his head and smacked his forehead over the dung beetles stupidity and motioned his choir to leave them alone after a few minutes of humiliation on them and as for Raj and Samson, they do not know what to say until Lazlo and Clam all of a sudden showed up in front of them.

"Hey Raj! heard you and Samson are performing for the talent show. What are you going to perform." asked Lazlo.

"Well...uh..."

"It's a secret Lazlo! you'll see it when we do our performance." Samson interrupted somehow.

"Okay then, we'll be watching. Gotta go, the show is about to start and we can't miss Sheldon's new juggling act." explained Lazlo.

"All the best!" added Clam as he and Lazlo left the backstage.

"Thanks for providing me some cover! Phew! Lazlo and Clam never knew of my new talent." thanked Raj

"No problem. Well, while waiting for our turn, we can rehearse our sound effects." replied Samson. "Quietly..." Raj whispered as they waited patiently at the backstage and recited their beatboxing quietly.

Outside as soon as all the Bean Scouts(excluding those that are performing) are seated, "Let the second Talent Show begin!" declared Slinkman as he sat down with Lumpus and the show started off with...

First, Sheldon's juggling act.

In the stage, Sheldon closed his eyes and holding 3 red rubber balls in his hands, he juggled them one by one and surprisingly, every scout was amazed by this as he never knew that he was juggling 3 balls with his eyes closed for a few minutes until he opened them and instantly received his applause from the scouts.

"Thank you Sheldon, if you ask me, that was better than the last time you juggled a ball with your eyes closed only for once." judged Slinkman.

Next, Ted,Wilbert and Gordon's rap posse.

The trio are similarly wearing white shirts with black jackets, blue jeans, sunglasses and blings with their first letter of their names. The only difference is that Ted and Gordon are both wearing black beanies while Wilbert is wearing a grey cap backwards. Right now, the trio are rapping some nonsense that everybody cannot understand like this for example.

Ted: Yo! Yo! Yo! We're the Camp Kidney Rappers ready to rhyme our words!  
>Wilbert: Yeah yo! and when we rhyme, our rhymes are so sweet! As sweet as honey!<br>Gordon: even sweeter than the honeycomb which I use to comb my hair&fur yo!

That really confuses everyone especially Lee who sarcastically muttered: "Poor and terrible rapping skills equals poor English vocabulary, grammar, adjectives, phrases, idioms and words of wisdom." and Slinkman couldn't help but shake his head in disapproval and mark them off the list.

3. Edward's choir.

"The last time the choir performed, me and Clam are in it and I danced and they burped since I can't." Lazlo explained to Allan who was listening to him with interest. For some reason, it was clearly unknown on why Lazlo(who now can burp) and Clam are not performing in the choir for the second talent show. But for now, the choir sang out their new song "Camptown Strikers" but once they burped to end their song...

"OH CRAP! WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE SMELL!" shrieked Brandon.

"Come to think of it, this is the most disgusting, pungent, rotten and unhygienic stench ever!" described Lee.

Instantly, all the campers shrieked and panicked over it until Recon took action by using one of his inventions which purified the stench into oxygen and after that Slinkman coughed a bit and marked on his list an "X" on Edward's choir and when he showed it to Edward, He was enraged and blamed the choir for their loss even though Liniment(one of the Lemmings) stated that they brushed their teeth like what he told them to do before their performance, Edward does not really care about it.

And finally, "Ready?" asked Raj, Samson nodded as they wore headphones on their ears and sunglasses and took their disco equipment and made preparations on the main stage and also, Raj is the DJ and Samson is his Mixmaster.

"And finally for our final act, we have the...Beatboxing Beans?" announced a surprised Slinkman as he and the scouts looked up and saw 2 Bean Scouts with disco equipment on stage confusing them all. It is just as they have planned and it begins...

Raj: "BOOM!" (pause)  
>Samson: "BOOM!" (pause) and after a few seconds...the disco equipment was sounded with a few raps and hand movements all the way throughout their performance.<br>Raj: "BOOM! WHICK-A, WHICK-A, WHICK-A, WHICK!"  
>Samson: "BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"<br>Raj: "POW! CHING! POW! CHING! POW! CHING! POW! CHING!"  
>Samson: (keyboard sound effect) "PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! AH!"(x2)<br>Raj: (the same as previous) "AH!" (pause) "PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! AH!(x2)  
>Samson: "AH!" (pause) "PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! AH!"(x2)<br>Raj: "AH!" (pause) "PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! AH!"(x2)  
>Both: "We're the Beatboxing Beans. Oh yeah!"<br>Raj: "BOOM CHICK-A, BOOM CHICK-A, BOOM BOOM BOOM!"  
>Samson: "Oh Yeah! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM! (laser fire sound effect) VEEOW! VEEOW! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"<br>Both: "Oh yeah! Hey! AW! AW! PWECK-A, PWECK-A, PWECK-A, PWECK-A, AW! AW!  
>Both: "It's our day."<br>Raj: "That's right! BOOM CHICK-A, BOOM CHICK-A, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"  
>Samson: "Yeah right! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM! (laser fire sound effect) VEEOW! VEEOW! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"<br>Raj: "Oh yeah! BOOM CHICK-A, BOOM CHICK-A, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
>Samson: "All right! ZOOM! ZOOM! (laser fire sound effect) VEEOW! VEEOW! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"<br>Both: "Yea-ah!"

There was complete silence. Only the wind can be heard blowing by and then suddenly, all the Bean Scouts cheered and cheered and cheered with some whistling with excitement and some shouting "Encore!" over and over again and it was so loud that Scoutmaster Lumpus (who was sleeping throughout the show) woke up in confusion.

"Slinkman! What was that racket?" he asked.

"Oh, uh sir! We just finished the show with 2 winners and you missed everything sir." he replied.

"Oh good, congratulations to whoever wins." congratulated Lumpus as he went back to sleep while Slinkman continued to join in the cheering with the Bean Scouts.

* * *

><p><strong>After that...<strong>

"You did well Raj." praised Samson.

"So did you." Raj praised back. After that, Samson had thoughts that he feels like he finally had real friends like Raj and at the same time, Lazlo and Clam ran to them.

"Raj! Samson! That was awesome, cool and epic your talent show is!" Lazlo called out.

"Beatboxing cool! Encore!" added an excited Clam as they caught up with Raj and Samson.

"By the way, when, where and how did you learn to do that?" asked Lazlo.

"Well Lazlo, if only he was watching us." explained Raj.

"He would have been proud of us." finished Samson.

Somehow at a hillside far from camp, the hippie gorilla who has been watching their performance with his binoculars smiled and said: "Dudes finally tey mastered it. Oh yeah! Great job Dudes and one dey, we'll meet again Dudes." Then, he hopped onto his motorbike and yelled: "Adios amigos!" as he revved up and drove down the hill and "CRASH!" Ouch. That was really not a smart move after all. Seriously.

THE END


End file.
